The Heart Never Lies
by lil-miss-harkness
Summary: Random PeterNathan...Peter wants Nathan, but does Nathan want Peter? M to be safe, nothing explicit...


I had some idea of this fic in my head for a while (OK, one afternoon) and it was really bugging me, so I just had to write it.

**Warning: **Contains slash and incest, and if you don't like that, **DO NOT READ THIS!!!! **

Pairing: Peter/Nathan

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter (dammit!), Nathan and anyone else that may randomly appear. Actually, I don't own Heroes in general...if I did, well, I won't go into that right now...

One-shot. Peter's POV.

**Note**: there is a very random tense change in the middle. I suppose the first bit could be like a diary entry...

---------

The heart never lies.

That's what some people say.

But this is just wrong. Plain _wrong_. I shouldn't feel this way, and yet my heart tells me it's right.

It was strange enough when I realised I was gay, but in love with _him_? Why?

Only one person knows, my niece, Claire. I expected her to completely freak when I told her how I felt about her father. My brother. She didn't though, not to my face anyway. I think she was surprised when I confided in her, but she was the only person I could think of who would listen to me.

My first choice would obviously be Nathan, but how could I talk to Nathan about being in love with Nathan? Being his daughter, Claire is the closest person to him that I could get. Apart from our mother, who I just wouldn't dream of telling. I completely trust Claire; she won't tell.

We meet up quite often and I tell her about my most recent embarrassing encounter with Nathan, and we both laugh at my stupidity. That's all I ever seem to do in front of him. Embarrass myself.

When he walks into the room, I completely lose track of what I'm saying, or I blush the deepest red you could possibly imagine. All I can think about around him is what it would be like to kiss him, to touch him, to do things to him that I will never be able to do.

He's off limits.

Sometimes he sees me staring and asks me what's wrong. I'm snapped back to reality, daydreams shattered into a thousand pieces as I blink, look away and mutter that I'm fine. I doubt he believes me though, he knows me better than anyone else alive. I share everything with him. Well, I used to. If I told him how I feel, he'd probably never speak to me again, and that would hurt more than this constant teasing does.

At least I still see him.

--------------

I thought my life would stay like that forever, always wanting the one man in world I could never have. I mean, married, kids, why would I think I had even the slightest chance? And we're related. "Mr Congressman" wouldn't be caught _dead_ sleeping with his brother even if he wanted to.

That's what I thought.

Then it came out.

Heidi's affair. With Claire's surrogate father, Noah Bennet, no less.

I don't know the particulars, but apparently, since Noah and Sandra got divorced and he moved to New York with Claire, they've had a bit of a thing going on, and Nathan was home early one day and caught them together.

He threw her out of the house that night, and the boys chose to stay with her.

I stayed though. I could never leave that man; I would never let myself put _anyone_, even myself, above him.

It was hard though. So hard. Self control is something I've never had much of.

The first night he was alone, I walked in on him crying. This, more than anything else, shocked me. The entire time I've known him, my whole life that is, I've never seen my big brother cry.

So I forced myself to walk over, sit down next to him and put my arm round him. He just broke down completely and sobbed into my shoulder whilst I tried to keep control of myself.

I managed, just, and made do with kissing the top of his head- the only bit of him I could reach, really. This was a mistake though. The feel of Nathan against my lips made me want more- he is so irresistible!

I took a deep breath and gently removed his head from my shoulder, laying him down on the sofa.

I was about to leave when he caught my hand and whispered softly, "Don't leave me."

I knelt back down beside him and replied, "I'll never leave you Nathan."

My mouth was nearer to his skin than I was comfortable with, but when I tried to draw back, he would mutter something about wanting me to be close to him, and I would have to return, trying to ignore the throbbing in my trousers.

After two days of him constantly wanting me with him, I had used up basically all of my self-control.

When I could stand it no longer, I slowly reached out and caressed Nathan's cheek. The way he looked at me told me he knew this wasn't just comforting, brotherly touching. It was too light, too soft, too slow for that.

He saw the look in my eyes, his mouth opened slightly, as if he was going to say something, and I couldn't help myself.

My head moved forwards, almost involuntary, and my lips met Nathan's. My eyes were closed, so I didn't see when his widened, but I felt when he pulled back, staring at me in shock.

I stood up and began to move away; I couldn't believe what I'd just done.

For the second time in so many days, I felt my brother's hand close around my wrist. Reluctantly, I turned, a question on my lips, but it never got out, as he pulled sharply on my arm, making me fall down on top of him.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and put the other on the back of my neck, making it impossible for me to get off him. I could have got him off me telekinetically, but I wanted to see what the hell he was doing. I found out soon enough as he shifted his hip against mine and pulled my head down to meet his lips again.

I thought I was going to faint.

_Nathan_! My _brother _was kissing me!

His tongue was pushing against my lips, and I had just enough control of my body left to open them and let him explore my mouth.

I felt his arm disappear from my waist and I thought he was going to push me off until I felt his hand fumbling near my neck, trying to undo my shirt. I decided to return the favour, but my hands were shaking so much I could barely undo the first button.

I could feel him smirking into the kiss as he finished my shirt and helped me with his.

The feel of his bare chest against mine made me feel like I'd died and gone to heaven.

Nathan shifted his hips again, making me groan into his mouth. I felt him smirk again and he suddenly flipped us over so he was on top, and he trailed his hand lightly down my chest and stomach, making me shiver, stopping at the belt of my jeans.

"You sure Pete?"

"Just do it!" I panted. Why did he have to constantly tease me?

Slowly, he began to remove my belt, and then undid my button, his eyes never leaving mine...

------------

We lay together, breathing heavily, my head on his shoulder, his arm round my waist.

"Well," Nathan murmured into my hair, "who screams like a little girl when they're getting laid, hey"

I glared up at him.

"I did not _scream,_" I retorted. "I didn't!" I added when I saw him trying not to laugh. "We'll see who's screaming in a minute then," I said, as my mouth began a slow descent down Nathan's body. I wouldn't say he screamed, but he came down my throat with what can, really, only be described as an animalistic roar, head thrown back, hands twisted in my hair. I crawled back up him and flopped back onto his shoulder.

"You're good," Nathan panted.

I didn't reply to that, I just snuggled deeper into him.

I know we shouldn't have done that.

I know it was wrong.

My head says no.

My heart says yes.

So I'll listen to my heart, I believe them now, after that.

It's true.

The heart never lies.

Sooo...what did you think?? Reviews appreciated...

Love ya all

l-m-h

xxx


End file.
